1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to candle wick trimming devices. More particularly, the present invention discloses an improved and modified version of a scissor-type wick trimming implement disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 10/098,962 and which again exhibits bell-shaped opposing and inter-engaging portions for successively sectioning and retaining a candle wick. In particular, the present invention is uniquely suited to re-fashion a desired trailing length (typically xc2xcxe2x80x3) of a candle wick, both new as well as recessed inside a partially melted candle, such a wick usually further exhibiting a straight edge after sectioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is fairly well documented with prior art examples of wick trimming devices. The objective in each instance is to substitute the use of scissors, tweezers or other known implements with a device more particularly suited for sectioning a new or partially burnt candle wick to retain a desired remaining length of the wick for subsequent relighting of the candle. In the particular instance of scissors, it has typically found that they have to be angled in order to section a trailing end of the candle wick and, given further the degree to which the wick may be recessed within a previously burnt candle, adequate sectioning of the wick is often difficult to accomplish.
A first example of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,954, issued to Bowers, and teaches a wick trimming device incorporating a pair of elongated jaw members extending from scissor shaped handle portions. Cooperating severing surfaces are arranged in spaced fashion from the lower ends for severing the candle wick a predetermined height above the candle. The severing surfaces include a pair of opposing recesses defined between the jaw members, for receiving and retaining the extending candle wick, as well as an inwardly directed and tapered severing shelf disposed above one of the selected and recessed vertical faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,453, issued to Pappas, teaches a wick trimmer which, referring in particular to the second variant of FIGS. 12-17, includes blades, arms, and an engaging pivot for rotatably securing the arms together. In the further variant of FIG. 17, the second plate is replaced by an anvil. Also illustrated are gauge fingers and which (referring to the further variant of FIGS. 15 and 16) may be rotatably attached to the wick trimming device. As further explained, the gauge finger rests on the wax surface of a candle and so that the wick of the candle passes between the blades prior to being sectioned.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,207, issued to Patterson, teaches a hand held candle wick cutting device which includes a main outer tube and an inner tube with an outer diameter slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the outer tube and so that the inner tube is rotatably installed within the outer tube. A pair of cutting blades are mounted to the outer and inner tubes in perpendicular fashion relative and along the longitudinal axis and so that, upon rotating the tubes relative to one another, an inserted candle wick is severed and retained within the inner tube for subsequent removal and disposal.
The present invention is a scissor-type wick trimming implement which exhibits bell-shaped opposing and inter-engaging portions for successively sectioning and retaining a candle wick. In particular, and as previously explained, the present invention is uniquely suited to re-fashion a desired trailing length (typically xc2xcxe2x80x3) of a candle wick recessed inside a partially melted candle, such a wick usually further exhibiting a straight edge after sectioning.
The scissor-type implement includes first and second elongated handle portions, each of the handle portions having a looped scissor end and being pivotally connected together at an intermediate location by such as a stainless steel pin or other suitable fastener to permit pivoting of the first and second elongated portions. The handle portions each further terminate in an opposing and inter engaging wick sectioning and storage member.
Each of the wick sectioning and storage members further includes a substantially semi-spherical shaped and interiorly hollowed housing. In particular, the semi-spherical shape may further include a substantially arcuate and bell shaped configuration. A first of the semi-spherical shaped housings includes a recessed base surface terminating in a blade edge; whereas a second of the semi-spherical shaped housings includes an aligning base surface terminating in a substantially flattened and support edge against which is contacted the blade edge upon closing of the sectioning and storage members.
In a preferred embodiment, the blade edge is provided as a removable razor blade having a semi-circular configuration and which is seated against an end face of a downwardly projecting sleeve inside the associated bell housing. A screw inserts through an aperture in the blade and threadably engages the projecting sleeve to secure the blade in its recessed location within the bell housing. The other and aligning base surface with the flattened support edge may be integrally formed with the second bell shaped housing.
In use, the housing members are initially partially displaced relative one another and arrayed around the wick. The handle portions are then actuated in mating fashion, such that the blade edge of the first housing and the mating and aligning support edge of the second housing sandwich therebetween the wick, its trailing end of which is successively sectioned in straight edged fashion from a remaining upstanding portion of the wick, the dimensions of which in one preferred embodiment are again preferably in the range of xc2xcxe2x80x3.
The sectioned wick end is retained within the enclosure defined by the mating housing members and during subsequent retraction and removal from such as a recessed location within which the candle may be situated. It has also been found that an angularly incised end of the remaining candle wick, in use, produces an improved and more aesthetically appealing flame.